How the hell did we end up like this?
by DamnGeena
Summary: I'm not exactly sure where this is going. Let's just wing it. Idunno why it's rated T. For possible language?


I walked along the ruddy carpets of the train searching for an open seat. I would've gotten one if I didn't get aboard so damn late. "Get a room" I heard an echoing British accent that I knew all too well. That voice belonged to the one and only Harry Potter. "Hermioneeeeee!" The annoyed Harry whined. I followed the voice ending up in a small compartment that contained the wonder that is Harry James Potter. I looked in and saw Harry covering his eyes with his hands and slightly peeking through the spaces. I laughed a bit not knowing what he was trying shield his eyes from and slid open the compartment door causing Harry snap back towards me. "Lydia!" Harry said standing up and embracing me in a warm hug. "Hey Bear" I said happily as I returned the hug. "What no hug from-"I said stopping in mid sentence when I saw Ron and Hermione having a **full on** snogging session. My jaw dropped down to my knees and Harry seemed to notice for that he started to talk. "Lyd-"He started but I cut him off. "Its fine, I'm glad to see it all worked out" I said on the verge of tears. My throat swelling up the size of a balloon, blocking my airway and making me fight just to speak. Just then Ron and Hermione broke. Gasping for air Ron faced his head towards me. "Bloody hell Alison, when did you get here" He said obviously surprised that I had come in without him noticing. When you're tangled in that bushy hair of hers you can exactly be aware of your surroundings. "It doesn't matter I was just heading out anyways." I said fighting with every breath. I couldn't bear to watch two of my best friends have an absolute snogging session right in front of me, especially when I was **in love** with one of them. "Oi! But you always sit with us" He retorted. "Eh, yeah well not today. I'm sorry I just have to go." I said walking out dragging my 80 kilo luggage behind. 'Just to add on to my crappy day.' I thought. Okay so now what? Where do I sit? I mean I usually I sit with Bear and Hermione and Ron. But now that the awkward couple has risen I can't take being in there. Odd looking girl came up to me. Her hair was very long and blonde and her eyes were a cool grey color like the clouds just before a storm hits. She was beautiful. So many people didn't get that quite often because of the way she was. She was just simply not the average girl, which to me made her even more intriguing. But I had recognized this girl. Although I didn't know her name I had noticed her around school, I mean it's hard not to. She has a very 'original' sense of style. Not like any I'd ever seen before. "Quibbler?" She asked holding out a thin magazine with a blue shiny cover in the shape of a long sideways rectangle. "Oh please" I said. I loved to read so at least I'd have something to do on the train ride to my safe haven. She started to walk off but then turned back around to face me "by the way your head is full of Wackspurts" She said. I looked at her confused. 'Wackspurts?' I thought. She softly giggled in a child-like way. "It's truly amazing. I've never seen so many around one persons head" She added. Then she turned on her heel and walked away. I looked down to my magazine and started to scan the cover. 'Free spectrespecs' the cover said in large printing. '30 day no Quibble money back guarantee' it said in much smaller print below. 'Wackspurts; Unfuzz the mystery' Hmm maybe I should read that. Could explain what the peculiar girl said. Wackspurts. Hm. Now I'll know what's floating around in that big ol' head of mine. Or at least I'm relatively sure she said Wackspurts. Can't be too sure, she has a mind of her one that one. I giggle lightly to myself and decided to find a compartment before I get stuck in the halls for good. The floor jerked and wobbled as I walked through the floors of the dusty old train on my journey to find a compartment. Preferably empty. But who are we kidding? I'll be lucky to find one with 5 people or less the way this train is packed. "Hey Marie!" I turned around to see who was calling my name. Which wasn't necessary cause there was only one person that called me Marie and the was Seamus Finnigan. "Oi! Hey Seamus" "Hey you seem a bit lost, care to join us?" He asked sweetly. "I'd love to" I replied with a feeling as if I would've never found a seat without him. Which honestly I probably wouldn't have. He took my hand and we both walked to the compartment in a dancing like stance. Once inside we sat down and let go of each other's hands. We were always like that. No relationship or anything, just well rounded friends. "Hey Dean, Ginny" I said. "Hey" They said in unison. "You're so cute when you do that" Dean said taking her hand. She giggled inwardly and started a complement war between them about who happens to be cuter. It was ridiculous but adorable nonetheless. I smiled at the bickering couple and turned to Seamus. "So how's summer been treating you?" I asked. "Eh could be better" He said shrugging his shoulders. "And you?" He asked. "Could be better" I mimicked him. He chuckled a bit and we continued talking until the train jerked to a stop. The lights flickered for a moment and we were back on our way. "What do you suppose that was?" I questioned out loud for anyone to give a reasonable answer to. "Dunno." Replied Seamus. "Just happy it wasn't a dementor. We don't need a repeat of third year. Harry hears enough screaming from Hermione on daily basis, dementors aren't helping." I couldn't contain myself; I burst into laughter along with Dean and Ginny. Soon later not even Seamus could hold it in. We were all dying of laughter when the compartment door slid open and a figure stood in the doorway.


End file.
